Melepasmu: Arigatou
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Sebagai permintaan terakhir karena sudah ditolak oleh Naruto, Kyuubi meminta Naruto untuk kencan dengannya. Ini adalah kencan pertama dengan cinta pertama. Sayang cinta pertamaku harus bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi aku tidak menyesalinya. Terima kasih Naruto. Melepasmu side story! NaruFemKyuu!


"Ini bagaimana enaknya, ya?" gumam suara serak yang hanya memenuhi ruangan itu saja.

Kedua tangannya terfokuskan kepada kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut dengan kemerahan nyaris senja di depan cermin. Kedua tangannya terus berbolak-balik ke depan dan ke belakang membuat kepalanyapun berkedut karena aksi ketidaksabaran dirinya sendiri.

"Aku menyeraaaaaaaaaaah!" erangan frustasi terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya di minggu pagi yang tenang itu.

Direbahkannya tubuh molek sang gadis diantara tumpukan baju-baju yang sudah tersebar luas di sekitar lantai. Melihat almanak yang tertempel di dinding bercat hijau _tosca_ tersebut yang tertuju pada sebuah lingkaran merah besar dengan tulisan '_detto_. Sang gadis menghela napas pasrah kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Halo? Sakura? Bisa tolong bantu aku?"

.

.

.

**MELEPASMU SIDE STORY**

**ARIGATOU**

**.**

**.**

**KUROUSA HIME**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**NARUFEMKYU**

**.**

**ROMANCE. FRIENDSHIP**

**.**

"Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak frustasi si merah muda yang kala itu baru saja memasuki kamar yang kelihatannya super berantakan dengan baju-baju berserakan di lantai. "Dan apa lagi itu?!" tunjuknya kali ini pada sebuah lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi mata cantik si gadis pemilik kamar.

Yang ditunjuk hanya cengengesan tanpa dosa sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kemudian ia merapihkan sedikit baju yang berserakan agar temannya bisa melewati kamarnya ini.

"_Gomen_, Sakura aku memintamu datang pagi-pagi seperti ini." Si gadis merah muda hanya menghela napas panjang sembari menaruh sebelah tangannya di pinggang. Namanya Haruno salah Akasuna Sakura yang sudah setengah tahun ini sudah akrab dengannya.

"Tidak masalah," kibasnya, "Tapi, ada apa kau memanggilku ke mari? Bukan karena ingin aku merapihkan kamarmu bukan, Kyuu?" Sakura melirik tajam gadis yang dipanggil Kyuu itu.

Kyuu yang sering disapa seperti itu tidak tahu menahu apa marga keluarganya begitu pula dengan nama sebenarnya, dia hanya ingin dipanggil dengan nama Kyuu. Aneh memang tapi gadis dengan tubuh yang molek namun pembawaan garang itu adalah _manager_ tim kesebelasan Suna yang tersohor.

Tapi, kesemua tokoh yang berada di sini sedang melangsungkan program pertukaran murid di Konoha dan di sinilah Kyuu mendapatkan kesempatan menjadi murid salah satu sekolah putri terkemuka di Konoha dan dia tinggal di asrama perempuan.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." Geleng Kyuu cepat. "Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk merapihkan kamarku. Aku hanya butuh bantuanmu sebentar saja karena aku juga tahu Gaara pasti akan marah jika lama memonopolimu, Sakura."

Sakura mendengus geli. "Lalu apa yang akan kubantu?"

Kyuu bergerak gelisah. Kedua jemarinya saling bertautan dan wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan rona kemerah mudaah mirip dengan warna rambut sahabatnya itu. Sakura melihatnya janggal. Pasalnya Kyuu jarang sekali terlihat seperti itu, Kyuu seperti makhluk yang suka sesame jenis jika ingin Sakura katakana.

"Tolong… dandani aku. Aku akan berkencan." Terang Kyuu cepat hingga menimbulkan reaksi tak terduga dari gadis di depannya yang melongo lebar.

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

"Kyuu mau didandani?" heboh seorang gadis yang mirip dengan penampilan Barbie itu.

"Berisik!" sengit Kyuu menahan rasa malunya.

"Aih, manisnya gaids ini~" Yamanaka Ino si gadis mirip Barbie itu mencolek dagu Kyuu hanya untuk sekedar mengisenginya.

Ino datang setelah Sakura dengan hebohnya meneleponnya dan memintanya datang untuk saling membantu Kyuu agar terlihat cantik pada saat kencan pertamanya ini.

"Ini tidak lucu!" gerutu Kyuubi menekukkan wajahnya yang bertumpu pada satu tangan. Iris matanya yang indah bagaikan salah satu batu mahal, _ruby_.

"Maaf, maaf, kami tidak bermaksud menertawaimu karena lucu. Tapi, tingkahmu itu menggemaskan sekali, seperti anak gadis pada umumnya."

Kyuubi mendelik tajam pada Ino. 'Memangnya aku bukan seorang gadis apa? Begini-begini aku 'kan juga seperti mereka!' gerutu Kyuubi dalam hati wajahnya tampak murung.

Sakura dan Ino saling berpandnagaan dan kemudian tersenyum maklum. Dirangkulnya bahu Kyuubi oleh Ino seraya membawanya duduk di kasurnya.

"_Ne, _kurasa tiap orang memang pasti akan merasa ingin tampil cantik saat kencan pertama. Tapi, sebenarnya yang terpenting itu adalah bagaimana jadi dirimu sendiri, Kyuu." Jelas Sakura yang berdiri di depan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ke dalam netra Sakura yang meneduhkan itu dengan keraguan. "Tapi, apa tidak ada kesannya kalau aku tidak berpakaian feminism?"

Ino menghela nafasnya pendek. "Kurasa kalau yang diajak kencan si bodoh itu, dia tidak akan memusingkan hal itu. Naruto itu suka dengan kesederhanaan dari apa yang dimiliki orang itu."

"Dan Naruto bukanlah anak laki-laki yang tidak menyukai kepribadian seseorang hanya lewat baju. Jadi?" Sakura dan Ino saling memandang Kyuubi dnegan wajah meyakinkan.

Dengan wajah setengah terpaksa Kyuubi mengangguk. "Aku tahu." Dan berusaha mempercayakan dirinya agar hari ini akan berjalan lancar sebagaimana mestinya yang diinginkan.

.

.

.

Kyuubi gugup bukan main.

Ini kali pertamanya ia mengunjungi sebuah taman hiburan. Jujur saja di Suna sama sekali tidak ad ataman hiburan sebesar di Konoha ini. Di Suna hanyalah tempat biasa yang penuh dengan berbagai kantor-kantor besar dan juga sebuah jajaran pertokoan. Hal yang paling sangat disukai baginya di Suna pastilah kedai ramen langganannya.

Meski ada beberapa siswi-siswi yang selalu mampir di café dekat stasiun dan juga kedai es krim lainnya. Oh, bioskop juga ada hanya saja Cuma sekedar hiburan saja tidak semewah yang berada di Konoha.

Berdiri di depan pintu masuk Konoha Land sendirian membuat beberapa pasang mata memperhatikannya. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya yang terbilang 'dirinya' ini? Kyuubi hanya berpakaiaan dengan menggunakan baju ala tentara dan _hot pants_ hitam yang menampakkan kaki mulusnya yang jenjang.

Belum lagi topi dengan gaya sedikit tentara itu membuatnya semakin terlihat tomboy. _Yeah_, tidak ada dari dirinya satupun yang mengarah pada _dress_ yang melambai, _wedges_, atau manik-manik khas anak perempuan.

Dengan tas kecil yang melekat di pinggangnya, Kyuubi mengambil ponsel hitamnya—berusaha untuk menghubungi si teman kencan. Baru saja dia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, sang teman kencang menghampirinya dengan berlarian.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Kyuubi gugup sebenarnya melihat Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah mengatur nafasnya.

Naruto tampak mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya dengan kencang. "Tentu!" cengirnya yang membuat Kyuubi langsung merona kemerah mudaan.

Kyuubi memerhatikan penampilan Naruto hari ini. Rambut pirang Naruto yang tak sempat ia beri jel membuat helaian pirangnya yang sudah memanjang jatuh begitu saja di dahinya. Kaus polo berwarna hitam yang menempel di tubuh atletisnya—karena dia pemain sepak bola terlatih, oke?—mmebuat Kyuubi jadi ketar-ketir dibuatnya.

Yang mengagetkan adalah celana selutut yang dikenakan Naruto bercorak tentara seperti bajunya dan juga sebuah jaket yang lain biasa dibawa oleh Naruto kali ini berwarna hitam dengan garis keoranyean. Yang paling membuat Kyuubi merasa mereka berjodoh dalam berpakaian tidak hanya itu saja, _wrist band_ berwarna merah dan sepatu _sneaker_ berwarna putih kekuningan.

Karena merasa diperhatikan oleh Kyuubi, Naruto juga melihat bagaimana rupa _manager_ tim sepak bola Suna itu berpakaian hari ini. Dia tersenyum simpul, "Hari ini kita serasi, ya."

Kyuubi tersentak dan semakin menundukan wajahnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah sepenuhnya. "Sial, dia membuatku berdebar begini," gerutu Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Yosh, mari kita nikmati Konoha Land hari ini sehariaaaaan!" girang Naruto seraya mengamit lengan Kyuubi dan menggandengnya ke dalam Konoha Land.

Kyuubi tersenyum penuh arti. Memejamkan matanya dan merasakan debaran hangat di dadanya. "_Suki da. Suki da yo, Naruto_."

.

.

.

Karena keduanya memiliki hobi yang hampir serupa, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak pernah bisa diam untuk menuju ke permainan penuh tantangan yang memacu adrenalin keduanya. Dimulai dari mengaantri _super duper ultra jet coaster_ yang paling menengangkan dan selanjutnya seperti itu.

Bahkan yang mengherankan saat mereka masuk ke wahana misteri, justru Narutolah yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Kyuubi yang hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah bodoh Naruto yang ketakutan dengan hantu palsu itu.

Mendekati makan siang keduanya beristirahat di salah satu café di bawah pohon yang teduh. Naruto sebagai laki-laki yang menjunjung ke_gantle_an, meminta Kyuubi duduk saja dan Naruto lah yang memesan dan juga membawa pesanan mereka. Tentu Naruto juga yang membayarnya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuubi merasa dimanjakan oleh seorang laki-laki, biasanya Gaara ataupun Kankurou—kakak kedua Gaara yang sibuknya minta ampun juga acuh sekali kalau Kyuubi berkunjung ke kediaman Sabaku—pasti menganggapnya sebagai laki-laki.

Kyuubi menopang dagunya pada tangan kanannya. Memerhatikan bagaimana Naruto memesankan makan siang mereka di _counter_ membuat Kyuubi tersenyum dimabuk asmara. Sayang Kyuubi harus mengulum senyum kembali mengingat bahwa Ia sudah ditolak oleh Naruto.

"Hah, andai dia menjadi milikku. Tapi cinta ini bertepuk sebelah tangan, nasib-nasib-nasib." Gumam Kyuubi parau.

"Apanya yang nasib?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba melonjakan Kyuubi yang tengah memikirkan dirinya.

Cepat-cepat Kyuubi menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan urusanmu, kok!" dustanya.

Naruto menaruh nampan yang berisikan sebuah _double cheese burger_ bersama kentang goreng dan _soft drink_ pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi memerhatikan makanan di depannya. Naruto yang tengah bersiap membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk memasukan _burger_ ke dalam mulutnya terhenti, "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran. "Ah! Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau sukanya apa, dan ku-kupikir karena selera makanmu besar jadi aku memesannya in."

Kyuubi terkekeh geli, "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto! Justru aku heran ternyata kau tahu juga seleraku! Yosh, ayo makan dan kita selesaikan wahana di sini!" girang Kyuubi.

Sembari menyantap makannya sedikit rakus, Kyuubi tak sadar tengah diperhatikan oleh Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan _burger_ satunya. "Hei, ada saus," tangan Naruto terulur untuk menghapus saus yang berada di atas bibir Kyuubi kemudian sausnya ia jilat.

Kyuubi tanpa sadar merona hebat dengan aksi Naruto. Sentuhan kasar jemari Naruto di permukaan bibirnya membuatnya berdebar-debar juga ekspresi saat Naruto menjilat saut itu terlihat… Err, seksi di matanya.

"Te-terima kasih." Kikuknya yang hanya disambut oleh tawa terbahak Naruto dan berakhir Naruto yang dijitak kepalanya oleh Kyuubi karena kesal.

.

.

.

Yang Kyuubi mau adalah saat matahari terbenam di Konoha Land. Karena pada saat matahari sudah tenggelam, selama sejam penuh maka akan bermunculan kembang api di langit yang menghitam. Kyuubi sudah menanti-nantikan hal ini. Tapi, ternyata kehendak berkata lain.

Kemana perginya si bodoh itu? Gerutu Kyuubi kesal bukan main.

Pasalnya saat mereka mengobrol di tepian pagar danau, Naruto menghilang secara misterius. Meninggalkan Kyuubi sendirian di pinggir danau dengan banyak orang yang sudah berkumpul untuk menantikan kembang api romantic dari sana.

Kyuubi yang panik segera menoleh ke sana-ke mari untuk mencari sosok berambut pirang itu. Nihil. Naruto tidak berada di sekitarnya. Mencari ke tempat lain yang berdesakan membuat Kyuubi agak susah untuk melewatinya.

Ah, ponselnya! Kyuubi meronggoh kantung di pinggangnya. Tapi karena berdesakan Kyuubi kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hendak terjatuh. Kyuubi sudah memejamkan matanya, berharap dia tidak terlalu sakit jika nanti terjatuh. Sayang tubuhnya tak juga kunjung terbentur dengan tanah.

Tubuhnya serasa melayang dan ada lengan kokoh yang menghalanginya agar ia tidak terjatuh. Kyuubi menoleh dengan cepat siapa yang menolongnya. Saking terkejutnya dengan siapa yang menolong adalah Naruto sendiri, deru nafas keduanya berbenturan karena jaraknya terlalu dekat.

Wajah panik Naruto terlihat begitu jelas terutama pada bola matanya yang setajam langit di musim panas yang terbayang di bola mata _ruby_nya. Sebelah tangannya berpangku pada bahu Naruto agar posisinya berdiri kembali. Keduanya masih saling diam.

"Dasar bodoh." Tukas Naruto membuat Kyuubi berjengit nyeri di ulu hatinya. "Untung aku menemukanmu. Baru saja kutinggal sebentar kau sudah hilang dari pandanganku."

Kyuubi menggigit bibirnya keras-keras hingga memutih dan langsung memeluk Naruto tanpa babibu membuat Naruto keheranan dan sedikit hilang keseimbangan.

"Ha-harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!" isak Kyuubi kecil, "Aku takut kalau kau meninggalkanku. Kau ke mana saja?"

Naruto menepuk-tepukan kepala Kyuubi dengan gemas. "Maaf, maaf. Aku membelikanmu es krim. Hei, es krimnya mau meleleh kalau tidak cepat dimakan!" ternyata sebelah tangan kanan Naruto sedang memegang dua es krim yang sedikit meleleh di tangannya.

Kyuubi melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus segera air mata yang tadi sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. "Aaaaah! Dasar bodooooooh!"

Bersamaan dengan lengkingan Kyuubi, sebuah kembang api berwarna kemerahan menghias angkasa. Keduanya menoleh dengan cepat pada kembang api yang sudah hampir menghilang itu. Terpukau pada corak dan rupa kembang api yang dipentaskan di sana.

Naruto dengan isengnya memasukan ujung es krim ke dalam mulut Kyuubi yang setengah ternganga akibat melihat kembang api. Kyuubi mendelik kesal tapi diambilnya es krim dari tangan Naruto dengan kesal.

"Cantik, ya?"

"Hu'um."

"Semoga nanti aku bisa menikmati ini bersama denganmu, ya Kyuu?"

Lahapan Kyuubi pada es krimnya terhenti sejenak. "Besok aku akan kembali ke Suna."

"Eh?" raut wajah Naruto mendadak mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pertukaran pelajar sudah selesai kemarin Naruto makanya aku akan kembali ke Suna." Kyuubi terus memandang kembang api yang berselancar. Tak memedulikan ekspresi Naruto yang kecewa atau sedih?

"Jadi… Ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita?"

Kyuubi tak menjawabnya hingga pertunjukan kembang api usai dan orang-orang yang menonton pertunjukannya perlahan meninggalkan tepian danau. Satu persatu mereka meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Naruto seperti memberikan keduanya ruang untuk menjelaskan perpisahan mereka.

"Ya."

Hingga mereka pulang pun keduanya masih tetap diam entah memikirkan apa. Namun, yang Kyuubi sesali, kenapa dia tidak bisa mengucapkan perpisahan pada Naruto? Padahal ia ingin mendapatkan kesan yang manis sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Pergi meninggalkan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi, kenapa seperti ini?

Dalam hatinya Kyuubi menangisa dalam diam.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang mengantarkan kepulangannya kembali ke Suna hari ini. Kyuubi merasa ia sendirian tidak memiliki siapapun. Ada sebenarnya, tapi Kyuubi bersi keras tidak meminta diantar oleh pasangan kekasih Sakura dan Gaara yang hendak membolos.

Tapi, mereka berdua 'kan nantinya juga akan bertemu kembali dengannya di Suna dalam tiga hari ini, jadi sama saja bohong jika diantar oleh mereka. Bagaimana dengan Ino? Ino mendadak demam sehingga tidak bisa mengantarnya. Tadi pagi Ino sudah menelponnya, meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantarnya ke bandara.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia tarik kopernya yang besar di sepanjang jalan bandara. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengambil alih kopernya untuk ditarik. Kyuubi nyaris saja ingin berteriak maling kalau tidak tahu siapa pelakunya.

Dengan cengiran rubahnya, laki-laki itu datang di bandara pagi begini. Dengan seragam sekolahnya dan juga sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang apapun itu menggenggam jemari Kyuubi hangat. Perasaan Kyuubi menjadi bahagia melupakan kesepiannya tadi.

Tapi, sebahagia apapun perasaannya saat ini tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Usai menaruh kopernya, tangan Kyuubi masih digenggamnya. Kyuubi enggan menggenggam balik tangan hangat Naruto karena bukan haknya dan dia tidak ingin berharap lebih.

Mendekati waktu terbangnya, Naruto menahannya. "Maaf kemarin aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu padamu karena begitu terkejut."

Kyuubi menahan senyumannya, "Tidak apa, lagipula tidak ada yang harus dikatakan lagi padaku."

Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam, "Ada beberapa yang ingin kuucapkan padamu." Tangan hangat kiri Naruto menangkup pipi kanan Kyuubi. "Terima kasih atas semua perasaanmu untukku."

Mata Kyuubi berkaca-kaca, "A-itu…,"

"Aku bukanlah orang yang peka. Pasti aku menyakitimu secara tidak langsung dengan apa yang aku perbuat. Tapi, aku menyayangimu Kyuu sebagai temanku. Kau sama pentingnya seperti Sakura untukku. Kau sudah memberikan kasih sayang untuk Sakura, maka aku akan membalasnya sama seperti itu." Jelas Naruto, tatapan matanya sedikit menggelap karena sedih, "Tapi, maaf aku tidak bisa melangkah untuk bisa menyukaimu. Aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak apa," kali ini senyuman Kyuubi tulus. Ia menimpa tangan Naruto yang berada di pipinya. "Terima kasih, terima kasih kau selalu jujur padaku tentang perasaanmu padaku. Aku bahagia bisa menyukaimu. Aku bahagia bisa mengenal apa itu jatuh cinta. Aku bahagia karena kaulah cinta pertamaku naruto."

Naruto memeluk Kyuubi cepat. Setets air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. "Terima kasih, terima kasih Naruto."

.

.

.

Terima kasih atas segalanya Naruto cinta pertamaku.

Aku tahu aku harus melupakan ini, tapi suatu saat aku pasti akan mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang sepertimu. Dicintai, disayangi, dikasihi, dan disukai oleh pasangan hidupku nanti.

Pembelajaran arti kasih sayang darimu begitu berarti.

Terima kasih

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**Special Thanks**


End file.
